elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Orichalcum Ore (Skyrim)
}} Orichalcum Ore is a crafting material found in . Characteristics Orichalcum ore is used to make orichalcum ingots at a smelter. Once smelted into ingots, it is used to create and improve Orcish armor and weapons. Orichalcum Ore Veins Orichalcum ore veins can be mined with a pickaxe to obtain orichalcum ore. Each vein, when mined, has a chance to produce a precious gem. Locations Orichalcum ore can be purchased from merchants or found at the following locations: *Nine veins in Bilegulch Mine, southwest of Fort Sungard. There is also some loose ore in the back of a handcart near the smelter. *Seven veins in Dushnikh Mine, southeast of Markarth. *Seven veins in Mor Khazgur Mine, inside Mor Khazgur, to the far northwest of Skyrim. Also one ore piece on a table next to two ingots be stolen. *Four veins in Giant's Grove, around Malacath's Shrine. *Three veins in Blackreach. *Three veins on the peak overlooking Skyborn Altar. *Two veins due west of Alftand, southeast of Dawnstar, on top of a large hill. *Two veins at Haknir's Shoal *Two veins about halfway between Nightgate Inn and Irkngthand. Shortly east of the road, behind some tree trunks and tall rocks. *Two veins on top of the cliff south of Valtheim Towers and one vein across the bridge, just north from the stool. *Two veins on top of the hill behind the entrance to High Gate Ruins. *One vein near the very peak of the Throat of the World, and along the path to the Throat. *One vein high up on a mountain face southwest of Uttering Hills Cave. *One vein in Chillwind Depths. *One vein in Volskygge passages. *One vein in the cave at Sleeping Tree Camp. *One vein downhill to the east of Frostflow Lighthouse into the glaciers, directly across from the frozen mammoth. *One vein three islands east northeast from Septimus Signus' Outpost, between a glacier and some rocks with barnacles. Watch out for bears. *One vein to the far right of Frostmere Depths within Frostmere Crypt, below and right of the word wall. *One vein directly south of Saarthal, go up the ice trail and stop when coming upon a tree. It will be to the right on the bottom of an icy bed of rocks. *Bonestrewn Crest, southwestern side of the mountain. *In a Troll's cave, north of Ivarstead. *Along the road from Whistling Mine, west of Winterhold and Southwest from an unmarked hunting camp, between some rocks. *Along a cliff to the northwest of Shearpoint, southeast from Korvanjund. *Froki's Shack near Autumnwatch Tower, against the bed of rocks near the wood chopping block. *One vein at the northern edge of the map, north of the wreck of The Pride of Tel Vos. *One vein northwest of Fallowstone Cave at the base of the mountain rocks. *One vein inside Largashbur, in back, at the base of the mountain rocks. *Sometimes found on Dwarven Spiders. Smelting Trivia *The name of this metal may have been derived from that of the ancient Orichalcum metal. Appearances * de:Orichalcumerz (Skyrim) es:Mineral de oricalco (Skyrim) ja:Orichalcum Ore pl:Ruda orichalcum ru:Орихалковая руда